With the rapid development of network technology, more and more mobile gaming applications are developed, such as various parkour games. When using such an application, a user may select a role in the application, which may be called as a target object. Based on the control of the user on the target object, a terminal may determine a motion trajectory of the target object on a motion track, thereby controlling the target object motion through a navigation module of the application.